Beautiful Baekhyun
by Naya Hasan
Summary: Demi menemukan sang ayah dan menghindar dari kejaran penagih hutang, Byun Baekhee membuang identitas aslinya. Ia bergabung dengan SM Entertainment dan debut bersama EXO. Sekarang dia adalah EXO Byun Baekhyun yang digilai para wanita, yang katanya, lebih cantik dari bunga. CHANBAEK. GS rasa YAOI.
1. Prolog

**Beautiful Baekhyun**

**oleh Naya Hasan**

**2019**

**.**

**Summary:**

_Demi menemukan sang ayah dan menghindar dari kejaran penagih hutang, Byun Baekhee membuang identitas aslinya. Ia bergabung dengan SM Entertainment dan debut bersama EXO. Sekarang dia adalah EXO Byun Baekhyun yang digilai para wanita, yang katanya, lebih cantik dari bunga._

_._

Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun

Supported by EXO OT12

GS rasa YAOI

.

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sorak sorai para penonton membahana.

"OPPAAAA!"

"BAEKHYUN OPPAAAA!"

Baekhyun melambai pada para EXO-L yang mengangkat _lightstick _mereka tinggi-tinggi dan dengan histeris meneriakkan namanya. Senyum khasnya merekah, menampilkan _dimple _kecil di pipi kanan, dan barisan gigi-gigi mungil bersusun rapi. Penonton semakin menggila.

Dan Baekhyun menyukainya. Semua kegilaan ini.

Berdiri di atas panggung megah dan besar, di bawah sorot puluhan lampu, berdiri di antara para member yang setiap orangnya dijeritkan para gadis, serta ribuan penggemar yang rela mati untuknya, Baekhyun menikmatinya. Ia mulai populer. Ia mulai mengumpulkan banyak uang. Dan sebentar lagi, ia akan dapat menemukan ayahnya.

"Satu tarian?" Ia bertanya main-main. EXO-L, yang ia lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai L, atau Eri langsung riuh.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengar kalian!" Ia membuat corong dengan tangannya di satu telinga.

"YAAAAAA!" Eri serempak menjawab. "Menarilah untuk kami, Oppa!"

Di panggung itu, seluruh anggota EXO terpencar. Lagu selesai dibawakan dan sekarang adalah jeda, adalah waktu untuk _fanservice. _Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang sibuka di sayap kanan panggung, berfoto-foto menggunakan ponsel penggemar. Sehun dan Jongdae berperang menggunakan pistol air yang mereka dapatkan entah darimana di sayap lainnya. Suho, Minseok dan yang lain berkeliling, melakukan entah apa.

Dan Chanyeol di sana, di bagian dasar panggung. Botol air mineral tengah ia tenggak dengan peluh yang membanjiri seluruh tubuh. Matanya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah menari-nari lincah tanpa kenal malu. Ia terkekeh, memperhatikan bagaimana bagusnya bentuk kaki Baekhyun, dengan paha yang semok. Kemudian pinggangnya, semua orang mengakuinya, ia mempunyai lekuk pinggang yang membuat para perempuan iri.

Kemudian, sesuatu menohok pandangannya.

Sesuatu yang merah, yang merembes dari bagian pantat celana putih Baekhyun.

Darah.

.

.

.

**Hai, saya memutuskan untuk membagikan cerita ini juga di FFN setelah sebelumnya publish di Wattpad. Bedanya, nanti beberapa part di Wattpad akan digabung aja dalam satu chapter di sini, biar nggak capek bolak-balik post.**

**Kalo ada yang berniat plagiat, jangan ya, kamu lebih baik dari itu, kamu bisa menulis lebih bagus. Dan kalau ada kritik ataupun saran dipersilahkan. Review akan sangat berarti sebagai penyemangat penulis. Terimakasih XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Pria di hadapannya ternganga. Pasalnya, gadis ini, gadis dengan rambut ikal panjang yang dikuncir samping, wajah mungil yang manis, bibir kecil berwarna pink dan mata seperti anak anjing—siapa yang tidak terpesona padanya? Menghabiskan satu porsi lobster besar dan semangkuk mie hitam dengan _nyaris _rakusnya. Rakus dengan apa yang ia makan, tapi pria itu bahkan tidak bisa berbohong bahwa Byun Baekhee terlihat jauh lebih menggemaskan saat makan. Dengan pipinya yang berisi dan jemari cantiknya yang dengan rajin merobek sisa-sisa daging lobster.

"Kau suka?"

Baekhee menatap pria itu sebentar, Taejun atau Taehyun, namanya, ia lupa. Tidak masalah, ia tersenyum cantik sambil mengangguk, dan itu cukup.

"Terimakasih, Taejoonie."

"Taejin," ralat si pria.

"Oh, ya, Taejin." Meminta maaf, Baekhee memamerkan lengkung sabit matanya. "Aku sudah selesai. Terimakasih sekali lagi atas makan siangnya!" Ujarnya lagi seraya mengambil tissue dan membersihkan bibir.

Taejin segera membayar billnya dan berdiri, mengulurkan tangan pada Baekhee yang mengerjap bingung.

"Hari ini, kita resmi berkencan, kan?" Si pria tersenyum. Sudah terbayang di benaknya betapa beruntungnya ia, dapat berkencan dengan primadona sekolah. Ia akan memamerkan Baekhee pada teman-temannya. Dan tentu saja, ia akan mendapat keuntungan besar dari taruhan mereka tentang siapa yang bisa menakhlukkan si bunga sekolah.

Tapi wajah bingung Baekhee dan gadis itu yang berdiri tanpa menyambut uluran tangannya membuat senyum Taejin perlahan memudar.

"Maaf Taehyun-ssi, aku tidak pernah bilang soal berkencan."

"T-tapi ... kau setuju pergi bersamaku ke restoran!"

"Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa menolak diajak makan gratis?"

Taejin memijit kening, tidak terima. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu menghabiskan seminggu uang jajannya lalu menolak berkencan?! Belum lagi uang yang ia korbankan untuk taruhan.

"Sialan!" Umpatan kesal itu lolos begitu saja. Dan sebelum Baekhee dapat bereaksi atas ucapan itu, tinjunya telah melayang. Taejin tidak peduli Baekhee adalah seorang gadis yang pernah diincarnya, ia tidak suka dipermainkan dan Baekhee harus diberi pelajaran.

Namun belum sampai tinjunya bersarang di wajah mulus Byun Baekhee, pria itu menjerit kesakitan lalu menutupi selangkangannya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih makan siangnya, Taejoon-ssi. Semoga lekas sembuh!"

Di luar, Junhoe, sang sahabat telah menunggu. Ia melihat aksi gadis itu barusan dan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Baekhee itu kecil, mungil, cantik, tapi tenaganya tidak main-main. Ia populer di sekolah karena paras eloknya, kulit mulusnya dan body-nya yang tidak main-main. Tapi, tidak ada yang menyangka gadis itu adalah pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo sewaktu SD.

"Bagaimana makan siangnya?"

"Enak sekali," Baekhee mengacungkan dua jempol dan segera melompat menaiki vespa Junhoe. Sambil mengeratkan helm ia menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan untuk cowok itu. "Ini untukmu. Tadi sudah kupesankan."

"Asyik. Kau memang sahabat terbaik, Baek! Tidak rugi bersahabat dengan orang cantik."

Baekhee hanya meninju lengan cowok itu pelan sementara Junhoe terkekeh.

**'ㅅ'**

PLANK! BRAK!

Baekhee yang berjalan seorang diri di gang sempit usai Junhoe yang menurunkannya di depan gang seperti biasa, kini tergopoh-gopoh menuju rumahnya. Ada dua orang di sana, berbadan besar, bertatoo, dan terlihat beringas. Entah bagaimana mereka berhasil membobol rumahnya dan membanting barang-barang ke luar.

"Ada apa ini?!" Baekhee bingung, panik. Sebagian dirinya tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, sebagian lainnya panik.

_Apakah Ayah kali ini berhasil sembunyi lagi?_

"Mana Byun Daesung?!" Salah satu dari dua preman itu menghampirinya. Matanya merah dan tidak kenal ampun. Membuat tanpa sadar, Baekhee mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"A-aku..."

"KATAKAN DIMANA AYAHMU BERSEMBUNYI!"

"Aku tidak tahu!"

Tanpa ampun, pria itu mencengkeram dagunya kasar, memaksa Baekhee mendongak menatapnya.

"Kau tahu. Ayahmu yang bajingan itu telah berhutang sebanyak seratus juta won dengan semua bunganya! Dan dia selalu kabur setiap diminta untuk mengembalikan!"

_Aku tahu. Aku tahu. _Baekhee memejamkan mata. Matanya terasa perih namun tangisannya tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia tahu, sejak ibunya pergi bersama pria lain, ayahnya berubah. Ia bukan lagi sosok ayah yang Baekhee kenal, yang memboncengnya dengan sepeda menuju sungai Han, yang membelikannya jajanan setiap pulang kerja. Pria itu menghabiskan tahun-tahunnya dengan mabuk dan berjudi. Dan menumpuk hutang karenanya.

Berkali-kali, mereka bersembunyi. Berkali-kali, mereka lolos. Tapi kali ini, entahlah.

"Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya," lanjut pria itu geram. Baekhee merasakan efeknya, ia merasa tercekik.

"Sekarang pengecut itu kabur! Kau, kau cukup cantik," ia menoleh pada temannya, yang balas menatap penuh konsiprasi busuk sebelum beralih kembali pada Baekhee. Seringai di wajahnya yang memamerkan bekas luka membuat dingin menjalar di seluruh tubuh Baekhee. "Kau bisa menebusnya dengan tubuhmu."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Dua detik kelengahan, dan itulah yang dimamfaatkan Baekhee untuk memelintir lengan besar di hadapannya dan ... kabur.

Kabur adalah pilihan terbijak. Ia tidak akan mungkin bisa mengalahkan dua orang berbadan dua kali lipat miliknya? Belum lagi jika mereka membawa senjata.

Gadis itu lari sekuat tenaga, tidak lagi memedulikan rumahnya, atau rambutnya yang terbuarai, atau lecet kakinya, atau ... ayahnya.

Ayah yang telah tega meninggalkannya.

Ya, detik ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan ayahnya tadi, detik itu ia tahu ayahnya telah kabur. Sendirian.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA LARI DARI KAMI, NAK!"

Itu pesan terakhir sang preman sebelum Baekhee berbelok di gang lainnya dan bersembunyi di balik tong sampah dengan ketakutan.

Mereka akan mengejarnya. Mereka akan menemukannya. Lagi. Ini bukan pertama kali. Dan ia tahu ini tidak akan menjadi yang terakhir. Kemana pun ia pergi. Ia harus berbuat sesuatu.

"JUNHO BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Junho yang saat itu hanya mengenakan kaus dalaman terkejut menemukan Baekhee di depan rumahnya dalam kondisi berantakan. Gadis itu tanpa permisi menyerobot masuk dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya. Gigil di tubuhnya belum juga hilang. Dan Junho dapat melihatnya.

"Mereka mencarimu lagi?"

"Dia kabur!"

"Baek- kau tahu kau bisa tinggal di sini selama kau mau. Aku akan minta ijin pada mama."

"Percuma, Junhoe," Baekhee menggeleng. "Kalau aku tinggal di sini, kau dan keluargamu yang akan berada dalam bahaya!"

Sesaat, Junho membuka mulut, namun tidak ada kata yang bisa ia keluarkan. Tidak setia kawan, kedengarannya. Tapi ia tahu itu benar.

Pria itu mendesah. "Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Aku tidak bisa kabur kemanapun. Aku tidak punya uang." Gadis itu luruh di lantai. Kacau. Sampai matanya menumbuk gunting yang terletak di atas meja.

"Junho?"

"Hm."

"Mulai sekarang ... aku akan pinjam pakaianmu."

**'ㅅ'**

"Woahhhh!"

Junhoe ternganga, kesulitan menutupnya kembali detik ketika Baekhee keluar dari kamar mandi. Baekhee yang ia kenal, gadis manis dengan tinggi semampai, berambut panjang sepunggung, make up tipis, dan rok pendek kesukaannya kini raib entah kemana. Di hadapan Junhoe hanyalah seorang cowok pendek, karena 174 itu pendek untuk ukuran pria, berambut pendek acak-acakan, dada rata, kaus kedodoran, celana jins butut, namun dengan wajah yang masih saja manis.

Junhoe nyaris tidak mengenalinya.

"Sekarang kau malah terlihat seperti anak SMP," Junhoe bersiul. Baekhee tidak berbuat apa-apa selain mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti kebiasaannya selama ini. Ia sendiri ragu apa ini akan berhasil.

Gadis itu merapikan rambutnya yang sekarang benar-benar pendek dan mendongak menatap Junhoe, raut wajahnya sedikit khawatir.

"Menurutmu ini akan berhasil?" tanyanya memelas.

"Jujur saja jika aku tidak tahu itu kau, aku tidak mungkin mengenalimu," pria itu mengangguk, kemudian berjalan mengitari Baekhee seolah sedang menilai.

"Cukup meyakinkan. Tapi, cobalah terlihat lebih _manly_, hm? Kakimu dibuka sedikit, jangan rapat begitu."

Baekhee buru-buru membenarkan caranya berdiri agar terlihat manly. "Apa seperti ini?" tanyanya sambil menggigiti ujung kuku.

Sahabatnya hanya mengangguk. "Kurasa, ya. Aku kita cari makan. Aku sudah sangat lapar!"

Awalnya, semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang aneh. Mereka membeli ramen seafood di sebuah kedai makan di Hongdae. Baekhee, meskipun rakus, makan dengan anggun, membuat Junhoe geleng-geleng kepala sambil mencontohkan cara makan yang 'macho'.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Baekhee tidak begitu nyaman adalah saat beberapa gadis SMU di meja sekolah tampak mencuri-curi tatap pada mereka. Satu orang malah secara terang-terangan mengambil foto. Hal yang membuat Baekhee tidak mampu berkonsentrasi dan menjawil sahabatnya, Junhoe.

"Mereka hanya berpikir kau tampan, Baek. Ayo makan lagi."

Mereka meneruskan dengan berbelanja setelahnya. Dengan uang tabungannya, Junhoe berkeras membelikan gadis itu beberapa lembar kaos dan sebuah jaket pria.

"Kau bisa membayarnya nanti," cowok itu meyakinkan, lalu mengambil sebuah topi _baseball_ dari rak di sampingnya. Warnanya hitam dengan tulisan _Prive _berwarna putih. Ia memasangkannya di kepala Baekhee yang pasrah-pasrah saja dari tadi dijadikan manekin berjalan oleh Junhoe. Jika dipikir-pikir, Junhoe tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ibu-ibu yang mendandani anaknya.

"Topi itu penting. Cowok biasa pakai topi," petuahnya. Ia mengambil satu langkah mundur untuk menilai penampilan Baekhee sekarang.

Jins hitam. Jaket kulit hitam. Topi hitam. Ia terlihat benar-benar _manly. _Kecuali ... topinya agak terlalu menutupi wajah mungil anak itu. Junhoe segera membaliknya, menjadikannya _snapback._

"Begini bagus!" Diacungkannya dua jempol.

Terakhir, mereka mengambil foto dengan pose Baekhee dimana ia mengangkat lengannya seperti atlet binaraga. Alay, memang.

Ya, sampai di situ semua baik-baik saja. Lalu ...

Baekhee nyaris limbung saat pundaknya ditabrak bahu seseorang. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kala itu, semangkuk kecil _tteokbeokki _di tangan masing-masing

"Hati-hati, Baek." Junhoe menangkap bahunya, tapi gadis itu telah membeku.

Persis di depannya, dua orang yang paling ingin ia hindari di dunia ini berdiri. Wajahnya masih sesangar yang Baekhee ingat. Mereka tampak mencari-cari, dan Baekhee tahu siapa. Ia merasa nyalinya menciut di tempat ketika salah satunya yang menabraknya barusan menatap gadis itu persis di mata.

"Lain kali perhatikan jalanmu!" semprotnya. "Dasar pria cantik!"

Baekhee merasakan jantungnya jatuh ke kaki saat pria itu bergerak maju hanya untuk melewatinya. Mereka melewatinya. Mereka ... tidak mengenalinya. Dengan napas tersengal, gadis itu meliri Junhoe, yang hanya bisa menyengir puas.

"Apa kubilang. Ini akan berhasil!"

"Maaf, aku ... mengikuti kalian dari tadi." Seorang gadis, rambutnya dicat pirang gelap, cantik, selera _fashion-_nya juga tidak buruk, Baekhee menilai. Gadis itu menatapnya malu-malu, lalu, sembari menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga, ia mengulurkan ponselnya. "Aku memperhatikanmu sejak tadi dan kupikir kau sangat tampan dan imut. Boleh ... minta nomor ponselmu?"

Junhoe mendengus menahan tawa sementara Baekhee memaksakan senyumnya. Ini sudah kali ketiga dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu sejak ia mengubah identitas.

Menggunting rambutnya menjadi sependek Junho, membalut dadanya hingga rata dan memakai kaus-kaus longgar serta celana milik pria itu yang muat untuknya, tidak ada lagi seorang Byun Baekhee.

"Byun Baekhyun," ujarnya seraya mengembalikan ponsel gadis itu setelah mencatatkan nomornya.

"O-oh! Terimakasih, Baekhyun Oppa. Namaku Heeyeon."

"Ah, salam kenal, Heeyeon-_ssi."_

"Hm. Aku akan menelponmu nanti malam, ya? Sampai jumpa!"

Junhoe tidak dapat menahannya. Ia menyemburkan tawa tak berkesudahan momen ketika Heeyeon lenyap dari pandangan.

"Gilaaa! Kau laku keras, Baekhee-ya! Oppa kami Baekhyun memang yang paling tampan! Ah, Oppa imut sekali kyaaaa," ujarnya menirukan gadis-gadis itu dengan cara yang akan membuat siapapun yang mendengar niscaya muntah darah.

"Bosan hidup, ya?!" Baekhee meninju pundaknya. Kesal. "Keberadaanmu itu hanya memboroskan oksigen, tahu! Mati saja sana!"

Dan masih dengan kekehan Junhoe yang tidak berhenti-henti sampai pria itu sakit perut, Baekhee mendorong pintu ruangan karaoke terbuka. Ia butuh relaksasi, demi Tuhan!

Semingguan ini, ia telah menyamar menjadi seorang anak laki-laki. Dan katakanlah, itu berhasil. Ia tidak masuk sekolah, tentu saja, hanya mengelilingi Seoul mencari sang ayah. Karena, sebejad-bejadnya pria itu, hanya dia satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa. Hanya kepadanya Baekhee bisa pulang. Ia harus menemukan ayahnya, lalu bersama-sama menemukan cara bebas dari para penagih hutang menyeramkan itu, dan hidup normal kembali, semoga. Selain itu, ia tidak punya rencana apa-apa.

Seminggu, dan dua kali ia berpapasan dengan para debt collector yang mengejarnya. _Lucky her_! Mereka tidak mengenali dirinya yang sekarang. Meski, tetap saja, pengalaman itu menegangkan. Perasaaan seperti antara hidup dan mati.

Ia tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini, kan?

**'ㅅ'**

_Gee gee gee babe babe babe Gee gee gee babe babe babe_

_Listen boy! My first love story. My angel ... and my girl, my sunshine!_

_Evergreen soturgi manhan pabo gateun nan geudaega..._

"Aah aaahhhhhh..." Baekhee melengkingkan nada terakhir dengan lihainya, menarik-ulur mikrofon di tangannya bak penyanyi profesional.

Junho bertepuktangan heboh.

"Kau seharusnya jadi member SNSD yang ke sepuluh saja, Baekhee-ya! Suaramu bahkan lebih merdu dari Taeyeon!"

Baekhee mengibaskan rambutnya yang tidak ada. Ia lupa, ia sudah memangkasnya pendek.

"Jangan begitu. Taeyeon eonni itu idolaku, tahu!" jawab Baekhee membela sambil menghempaskan pantat di sofa.

Terbalik dengan aksinya barusan, Junho justru bangkit berdiri.

"Sudah larut. Aku harus pulang. Kau ... pulang ke rumahku malam ini?"

Gadis—ralat, cowok itu menggeleng. "Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu. Biar aku menginap di sauna saja malam ini."

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin!"

Sejujurnya tidak. Karena begitu Junho pergi setelah membayar ongkos hiburan mereka, Baekhee terduduk lunglai di depan karaoke. Uangnya semakin menipis, bahkan untuk makan malam saja tidak akan cukup jika ia ingin menginap di sauna dan bukannya lorong kereta bawah tanah. Ia harus mendapatkan pekerjaan secepatnya.

Dan di antara kebingungannya itulah, seorang pria muncul. Baekhee mendongak menatap sepatunya. Pantofel. Hitam mengilat. Lalu jasnya, rapi, bagus. Penampilannya secara keseluruhan agak terlalu rapi untuk kawasan tidak elit seperti dimana mereka berada sekarang.

"Kau Baekhyun?"

_Deg! _Baekhyun merasakan degup jantungnya memperingati. Sambil bangkit berdiri, ia mulai waspada. Apakah pria berjas ini salah satu komplotan penagih hutang yang selama ini mencarinya?

Melihat ketakutan di mata Baekhee, pria itu buru-buru melanjutkan. "Oh, maaf! Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan gadis itu. Dan juga, mendengarmu bernyanyi."

Baekhee tidak menjawab. Ia menimbang-nimbang. Sampai akhirnya pria itu meraih sesuatu dari saku jasnya dan menyodorkannya dengan sopan.

"Saya Go Hansung dari SM scout. Kau tahu SM Entertainment?"

Kali ini, Baekhee tergagap. Karena, siapa yang tidak tahu SM? Salah satu dari 3 perusahaan hiburan terbesar di Korea Selatan. Baekhee bahkan pernah mengikuti audisinya dua tahun silam. Sayangnya ia gagal.

_Lalu, apa maksudnya ini?_

"Kebetulan, kami sedang mencari wajah sepertimu untuk melengkapi sebuah grup yang akan debut. Suaranya juga luar biasa. Saya sangat menyukai warna suaramu, terus terang saja. Nassal, lembut."

_Apa maksudnya ini_?

"Apa... kau tertarik untuk debut di bawah naungan SM Entertainment?"

Baekhee hanya punya tiga pilihan: menjadi gelandangan dan mati, tertangkap para debt collector dan mati, atau ... menjadi seorang idol, dan menemukan ayahnya.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

Gimana? Lanjut?


	3. Chapter 2

**BEAUTIFUL BAEKHYUN**

** Chapter 2 **

**.**

**.**

**. **

SM Entertaiment bukanlah agensi yang kecil, Baekhee tahu itu. SM Entertainment adalah satu dari tiga raksasa perusahaan industri Korea, kalau bukan yang berada di posisi pertama. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau SM Entertaiment bisa sebesar ini.

Setelah dengan gugupnya menunggu hampir setengah jam, hanya bermain dengan jari-jemarinya yang dingin, akhirnya seseorang menyuruhnya memasuki ruang audisi. Ya, meskipun agen dari SM menemukannya, ia masih harus membuktikan bahwa dirinya layak.

Baekhee─ah tidak, ia harus membiasakan diri dengan identitas barunya, Baekhyun─mengedarkan tatapannya ke depan. Ada tiga orang juri duduk di belakang sebuah meja panjang besar, semuanya menatapnya dengan ekspektasi, dan Baekhyun mau tidak mau, merasa terintimidasi. Di belakang mereka, beberapa pemuda ada yang berdiri dan ada yang duduk di lantai. Dari cermin yang mengelilingi ruangan, Baekhyun menebak tempat ini adalah salah satu ruang latihan, dan para pemuda di belakang itu adalah para trainee.

Puluhan pasang mata menatapnya sedemikian membuatnya semakin tidak karuan. Sampai akhirnya sepasang mata bulat mengunci tatapannya. Delapan detik. Kemudian, anak itu, seorang cowok dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata mengangguk padanya seraya tersenyum. Seolah mengatakan ... 'kau pasti bisa!'. Baekhyun masih bertanya-tanya apakah tadi itu lesung pipi yang muncul di pipinya saat sang juri menyuruhnya untuk mulai.

Baekhyun suka menarikan lagu-lagu SNSD dan f(x) tapi ia tahu, sebagai ehm, laki-laki, ia tidak mungkin melakukan itu sekarang. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk memulainya dengan sebuah nyanyian.

**_Hari ini, lagi, aku tidur di sisi tempat tidurku.  
Menyisakan tempat untukmu di sisiku.  
Semua yang ada di apartemen ini berpasangan.  
Dari cangkir-cangkir hingga sikat gigi._**

_Clean Up _dari The Rays, lagu yang ia persiapkan dadakan. Lagu yang, ketika ia nyanyikan, ia pejamkan mata, berusaha menghayati.

Hening. Mendadak Baekhyun merasakan ketakutan untuk membuka mata. Kata Junhoe, suaranya tidak selembut perempuan kebanyakan meskipun tidak seberat suara laki-laki. Suaranya cenderung serak, nasal dan tinggi. Tapi, mungkinkah mereka tiba-tiba mengenalinya? Mengetahui kebohongannya?

Lalu tepuk-tangan riuh menggema di ruangan. Baekhyun memberanikan diri membuka mata. Nyaris semua orang tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan untuknya.

"Tadi itu luar biasa sekali," ucap salah seorang juri.

"Setuju. Aku sampai merinding."

"Kau punya warna suara yang unik, snagat lembut dan _high-pitched _untuk seorang laki-laki. Luar biasa!"

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa ia harus merasa terpuji atau ketakutan atas komentar satu itu. Tapi ia hanya membungkuk dalam. Kemudian, dengan menggigit bibir, bertanya ragu-ragu. "Jadi ... apa aku ... lolos?"

"Tentu saja. Selamat bergabung di SM Entertainment, Byun Baekhyun!"

Tepuk tangan riuh lagi dari belakang, dan saat Baekhyun menatap ke arah sana, ia menemukannya lagi. Sepasang mata bulat yang menatapnya dengan senyum di wajah.

Ya, itu _dimple _kecil yang ada di pipinya. Meski agak kaku, Baekhyun tersenyum balik, mengucapkan terimakasihnya tanpa kata.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun keluar ruangan dengan lemah. Ia memukul kepalanya sendiri dan mengutuk. Kemana keberanian yang susah payah ia berusaha kumpulkan menguap?

Rencananya ia mau mengungkapkan saja jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, siapa tahu ia masih bisa diterima dan debut nantinya bersama grup wanita baru penerus f(x). Tapi di bawah tatapan pelatih dan trainee lainnya, nyalinya menciut. Masih bagus jika ia hanya ditendang keluar dari gedung ini, bagaimana kalau ia dilaporkan ke polisi karena kasus penipuan?! Ia tidak mau membusuk di penjara!

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras, berusaha mengenyahkan imajinasinya tentang penjara yang kotor, kejam, dan penuh kekerasan. Ia harus fokus! Bagaimanapun, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya resmi sebagai seorang trainee setelah audisi dua hari lalu. Tadi ia telah selesai dengan kelas latihan dasar, dimana sang pembimbing menjelaskan secara terperinci padanya dan beberapa trainee lain tugas dan hak para trainee, jadwal latihan, memberikan gambaran tentang apa-apa yang akan mereka temukan, dan sisanya motivasi.

"Seorang trainee itu harus bekerja keras dan kuat mentalnya," ujar lelaki ang mengenalkan diri sebagai Seo Yonghoon. "Ini belum seberapa. Saat kalian debut nanti, cobaan yang kalian hadapi akan semakin berat."

Sekilas, Baekhyun menatap trainee lainnya. Dan tidak ada yang mau menyapanya. Sehingga teman yang berhasil ia kumpulkan sekarang sebanyak ... nol. Payah.

Junhoe selalu bilang Baekhee itu aneh. Awalnya, ia sempat mengira gadis itu pendiam dan pemalu. Tapi setelah mengenalnya, ia bisa menjadi pelawak ulung. Dan Baekhyun setuju dengan pendapatnya.

Memeriksa arloji di tangannya, ia menemukan sekarang telah lima menit lewat pukul lima sore. Sekarang saatnya kelas latihan pertamanya, latihan vokal.

Di depan satu ruang latihan, ia membuka pintu perlahan, menemukan seorang pria tengah menari dengan lincahnya. Jujur saja, Baekhee tidak dapat mengalihkan tatapannya karena, wow, berapa banyak energi yang ia keluarkan untuk menari se_energic_ itu? Belum lagi keringat yang mengucur dimana-mana, membasahi kaus berwarna abu-abu miliknya.

"Kau siapa?"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, ia tidak sadar kapan pria itu telah berhenti, dan kapan pria itu menyadari kehadirannya. Ada sedikit aksen berbeda saat ia bicara. China, mungkin?

"Hm .. Aku ... Baekhyun."

"Kau mau latihan juga?"

_Iya, tapi bukan menari dan aku tidak menemukan pelatih. Sepertinya salah ruangan. _"T-tidak."

"Kalau begitu tolong keluar."

Merasa terusir, Baekhyun segera menutup pintu pelan-pelan dan berbalik, berlanjut mencari ruang latihan vokal. Gedung ini benar-benar besar. Dimana kira-kira?

Tapi, belum panjang langkah-langkahnya, sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang menghentikan.

"Hey."

Ia menoleh, menemukan, dengan kedua mata sipitnya, seseorang berdiri di ujung koridor yang lain. Kurus, tinggi, dengan wajah seperti bayi. Senyumnya ... senyumnya ramah, meski agak terlalu lebar, agak menakutkan. Selama beberapa detik, mata mereka bersirobok.

Ia mengingatnya. Trainee yang memberinya lesung pipi kecil itu ketika tersenyum. Pria tinggi itu berlari menghampirinya.

"Kau, Byun Baekhyun, kan?"

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk, sedikit terpesona dengan fakta bahwa; pertama, orang ini mengajaknya bicara, kedua, orang ini tahu namanya.

Pria itu tersenyum sekali lagi, lalu mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu. Namaku Park Chanyeol."

Ada tiga jenis manusia yang kita temui. Pertama, orang yang hanya kita lihat sepintas lalu, hanya bersinggungan sesaat, tidak kenal, tidak berarti apa-apa. Yang kedua, orang yang menetap cukup lama dalam hidup kita, meninggalkan nama dan kenangan mereka. Dan yang ketiga, orang yang ... akan tinggal selamanya di hati kita, mempunyai arti besar, nyaris segalanya.

Dan detik ketika Baekhyun menjabat tangan hangat Park Chanyeol untuk kali pertama, ia tidak pernah membayangkan pria itu akan termasuk dalam golongan ketiga.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol membimbingnya ke elevator dan berlanjut menuju ruang latihan vokal. Kebetulan, pria itu juga memiliki jadwal yang sama dengannya.

"Kau mengenalku?" Baekhyun mengerjap begitu mereka terjebak di dalam elevator. Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya berlari-lari di benaknya sejak tadi.

Chanyeol mengusap belakang lehernya dengan segan. "Ah itu. Aku ... terpesona dengan suaramu saat audisi. Jadi aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin jadi penggemarmu."

Satu perpaduan antara dengkus dan tawa lolos dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Ia menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat, mencoba menemukan nada mengejek atau bahkan bully di sana. Tapi tidak ada. Hanya senyum lebar yang tampak begitu tulus.

Dan Baekhyun segera menyadari pipinya memanas detik itu juga.

"A-aku ... b-bagaimana mungkin kau jadi penggemarku. Kau trainee di sini juga, kan?"

"Pokoknya aku adalah penggemar pertamamu, tolong jangan dilupakan," balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebih lebar. Selama sedetik, Baekhyun nyaris melempar dirinya ke belakang. Senyum itu sangat lebar, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang rata dan besar. Agak ... menakutkan.

"Dan ya, aku juga trainee di sini."

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Lumayan lama," Chanyeol menghitung dengan jari. "Empat atau lima tahun, kukira."

Selama itu. Dan mendadak Baekhyun tidak yakin bagaimana ia bisa bertahan. Dari bisik-bisik yang ia dengar, akan ada grup baru yang debut tiga bulan dari sekarang. Terlalu terlambat baginya untuk ikut. Setelah itu mereka biasanya akan mendebutkan grup wanita satu atau dua tahun setelahnya. Dan Baekhyun mulai mencari cara bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan keadaannya dan debut dalam grup wanita tersebut.

"Lama sekali. Kau pasti akan segera debut dan jadi idola, kalau begitu."

"Kuharap." Senyum itu melemah. "Maksudku, aku tidak memiliki suara yang bagus sepertimu. Kemampuan menariku juga payah. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat mereka mempertimbangkanku hanyalah karena aku pandai bermain berbagai alat musik."

"Kau pandai main alat musik?"

"Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu nanti," kerlingnya.

Menjadi trainee memang tidak mudah, seperti yang dikatakan pelatihnya nanti. Kita harus memiliki minimal satu bakat yang bisa ditonjolkan, lalu belajar mati-matian untuk menguasai bakat yang lain. Modal Baekhee di sini hanya suaranya, yang juga belum terasah dengan begitu baik. Ia tidak bisa memainkan alat musik apapun, tidak bisa mencipta lagu, tidak bisa menari dengan baik. Belum lagi, tarian untuk grup laki-laki biasanya sangat berat. Ia harus latihan dengan begitu keras, kalau begitu.

Ia pasti melamun karena ketika ia tersentak, itu karena Chanyeol menarik tangannya. Elevator telah terbuka. Baekhyun terpaku sejenak, bagaimana cara Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Dan pria itu seperti sama terkejutnya.

Di depan elevator yang telah kembali menutup, ia menaikkan tangan Baekhyun untuk memeriksanya.

"Jarimu ... kenapa cantik sekali?"

Baekhyun merasakan dua hal secara bersamaan detik itu juga. Pertama, jantungnya yang serasa mau meletup. Kedua, pipinya yang serasa terbakar. Ia pasti memerah hebat sekarang.

Dan seolah semua itu belum cukup, Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya tanpa melepaskan, lalu tersenyum lagi. "Tapi tidak heran, sih. Wajahmu juga cantik."

.

* * *

.

Usai latihan vokal seperti biasanya, sang pelatih mengumpulkan mereka semua di ruang latihan menari utama. Di sana, telah banyak trainee lainnya. Para trainee memang tidak semuanya berlatih bersama, selain karena tidak akan efisien karena jumlahnya yang banyak, masing-masing orang juga memiliki jadwal berbeda dalam kehidupannya selain sebagai trainee_._

Mungkin ada sekitar lebih dari tiga puluh trainee yang memenuhi tiap sudut ruangan saat itu, lelaki dan perempuan berbaur. Setelah tiga bulan menjadi trainee di sini, Baekhyun sudah mengenal hampir semuanya. Hanya sekedar tahu nama atau tahu wajahnya. Jika soal pertemanan, ia hanya bisa menyebutkan satu nama sejauh ini. Pria yang sedang sibuk mengobrol bersama pria lain yang lebih tinggi. Entah perasaaan Baekhyun saja atau pria yang selalu bersama Chanyeol itu terlihat sedikit seperti orang asing?

Ya, Park Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya temannya sekarang. Baekhyun cukup pandai berteman namun sangat tidak pandai membuat orang lain menjadi temannya. Jadi tidak mengherankan. Di awal-awal pertemanan mereka saja, Chanyeollah yang selalu berinisiatif, selalu menyapa lebih dulu, selalu mengajak makan siang bersama, bahkan selalu berjalan pulang bersama Baekhyun karena arah rumah mereka yang sama, katanya.

"Kalian tahu kenapa saya mengumpulkan kalian semua hari ini?" Sang pelatih paling senior, Kang Jaehyun memulai. Di sampingnya para pelatih lain berdiri. Dan di antara mereka adalah seorang petinggi di agensi mereka. Wakil CEO sendiri! Detik itu juga Baekhyun tahu ada sesuatu yang penting yang akan terjadi.

"Beberapa dari kalian ... akan segera debut."

Ucapan itu sontak disambut teriakan dan tepuk tangan suka cita dari para trainee, berharap bahwa itu mereka, yang akan segera diperkenalkan kepada dunia sebagai idola baru Kpop.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang di dalam rusuknya.

_Ugh, bodoh sekali, Baekhee. Kau itu baru di sini, mana mungkin mereka akan memilihmu._

"Setelah melalui rapat yang panjang. Kami telah sepakat memilih di antara kalian untuk debut sebagai EXO. Choi _Sajang_-_nim_ di sini akan mengumumkan langsung nama-nama yang kami pilih."

Jadi, rumor yang beredar tentang grup yang akan debut bukan lagi rumor namun kenyataan. EXO. Nama yang ... keren. Baekhyun ingin sekali berada di dalamnya.

"Kim Jongin," pria yang dipanggil Choi Sajang-nim memulai. Dan satu detik setelahnya, ruangan itu ramai oleh tepuk tangan.

Kim Jongin, tentu saja. Dia adalah salah satu trainee paling populer. Di kelas latihan menari, dia selalu menduduki ranking pertama, disebut-sebut tariannya adalah satu keajaiban. Baekhyun pernah melihatnya menari, dan tidak bohong, mereka tidak melebih-lebihkan sama sekali. Ketika Jongin menari, ia seperti bukan lagi dirinya, pria berkulit tan yang pemalu jika diajak bicara, ia menyatu dengan tariannya dan seperti ... hilang. Magis.

Baekhyun melihat orang-orang ramai mengerubungi Jongin, termasuk seorang gadis bermata sipit yang terus menerus menepuk pundaknya bangga. Seulgi, kalau tidak salah, namanya.

"Berikutnya," Choi Sajang-nim berdeham, dan semua orang mengembalikan fokus mereka pada pengumuman ini.

"Kim Jongdae."

Di dalam tenggorokannya, Baekhyun tahu ia menggeram pelan. Tentu saja, Kim Jongdae. Anak itu dapat menjangkau nada-nada tinggi yang Baekhyun kesulitan raih dengan mudahnya. Ia juga selalu mendapat peringkat tertinggi selama latihan vokal, jadi tidak mengherankan.

"Zhang Yixing."

Seorang anak yang berdiri di pojokan tampak kebingungan begitu namanya dipanggil. Baekhyun ingat, itu adalah pria yang sama yang mengusirnya dari ruang menari saat ia pertama kali ke sini. Dia memang tampak agak ... aneh.

"Kris Wu."

Sekali lagi, banyak orang bertepuk tangan heboh. Baekhyun seketika mengerti. Sama seperti Jongin, Kris adalah idola para trainee di sini. Baekhyun melihatnya sekarang, berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Badannya yang sangat tinggi tidak membuatnya tenggelam di antara manusia yang mengelilinginya mengucapkan selamat. Dia tampak biasa saja. Tampak dingin, malah.

Baekhyun heran. Dia tidak bersyukur atau bagaimana, sih?

Kemudian nama-nama itu semakin bergulir satu-persatu. Dari orang-orang yang ia kenal, seperti Kim Junmyeon yang ramah, Do Kyungsoo yang suaranya memang luar biasa, Kim Minseok yang tampak sangat imut, dan juga orang-orang yang ia baru tahu namanya atau bahkan baru pernah lihat. Seperti Huang Zitao dan Lu Han.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Baekhyun terus-menerus melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Ia tidak berdiri di sisinya sekarang karena latihan mereka sebelumnya yang terpisah. Dan dengan Chanyeol yang dikelilingi teman-temannya, Baekhyun tidak punya keberanian untuk mendekat meskipun ia ingin. Dari malam-malam yang mereka habiskan berjalan bersama, menunggu bis bersama, ia tahu bagaimana Chanyeol begitu ingin debut dan betapa ia putus asa dengan hal itu.

Seharusnya Baekhyun berdiri di sana, menggenggam tangannya dan menyemangatinya. Delapan nama telah disebut, kesempatan untuk terpilih semakin menipis saja. Baekhyun menoleh sekelilingnya. Tahu, bahwa semua orang di ruangan itu memiliki bakat besar.

Seperti Jonny, contohnya, yang disebut-sebut dalam gosip harian para trainee bakal terpilih sebagai member EXO. Atau Taeyong, yang diidolakan para perempuan karena ketampanannya yang mirip senior Kim Jaejoong. Hmm, sebenarnya, Baekhyun juga suka, memandangi wajahnya itu. Tapi ia harus berhati-hati karena ia sekarang adalah laki-laki.

Lalu, kepalanya dengan cepat berputar begitu sang pelatih menyebutkan nama berikutnya. "Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun dapat mendengar teriakan bersemangatnya. Lalu teriakan teman-temannya. Lalu ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya sendiri meringan dan baru menyadari ia baru saja melompat-lompat. Untung, tidak ada yang menyadari. Semua ucapan selamat terpusat pada pria jangkung yang sepertinya menjadi teman semua orang itu, Park Chanyeol.

Ia larut dalam kebahagiaan pria itu dari kejauhan. Terus memandanginya. Tidak begitu menyadari ketika Choi Sajangnim menyebutkan nama berikutnya, terdengar seperti Oh Sihoon atau apa. Dan ia juga nyaris melewatkannya ketika nama yang dipanggil adalah ...

"Terakhir, Byun Baekhyun."

Mendadak, semuanya terasa seperti berada dalam gerak lambat, tanpa suara. Orang-orang di sekitarnya menepuk pundaknya, memberi selamat. Matanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol, pria itu bergerak ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar yang familiar. Detik ketika Baekhyun mengerjap, ia telah berada di pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memeluknya. Erat. Bermaksud menaikkannya ke udara ketika Baekhyun menyadari ada beberapa hal yang salah. Pertama, Baekhyun, atau sebenarnya Baekhee tidak pernah dipeluk laki-laki selain ayahnya sebelumnya. Kedua, pelukan itu sangat erat sampai Baekhyun dapat merasakan payudaranya yang dibabat hingga nyaris ratapun tergencet di dada Chanyeol.

Gadis itu terkesiap karena kaget dan mendorong Chanyeol menjauh.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya keheranan. Alisnya membentuk lengkungan.

Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng sambil dengan lengan berusaha meraba dadanya, memastikan babatannya tidak lepas. "Tidak. Hanya ... kaget."

"Dua belas orang yang dipanggil, harap bertahan. Yang lainnya boleh keluar." Pelatih Kang berkata lain.

Satu-persatu, para trainee lain pun meninggalkan ruangan, sebagian dengan wajah kecewa karena tidak berhasil debut, sebagian membagi senyum teman-teman mereka yang telah terpilih.

Sekarang, dengan hanya dua belas orang tersisa, ruangan itu terasa lebih luas. Baekhyun akhirnya dapat menghirup udara dengan leluasa. Mereka berkumpul di tengah, dan Baekhyun mulai meneliti setiap orang yang akan menjadi kelompoknya nanti. Chanyeol adalah temannya. Junmyeon ramah dan perhatian pada semua orang. Jongin dan Yixing lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di ruang latihan menari jadi dia belum pernah mengobrol dengan mereka. Kyungsoo terlihat pendiam, sama seperti Jongdae, tapi mereka benar-benar baik dan ramah. Dan ya, Minseok juga. Sisanya, ia belum kenal.

"Seperti yang telah disampaikan oleh Pelatih Kang," Choi Sajang-nim memulai. "Kalian akan debut bersama sebagai EXO. Perlu saya katakan, bahwa kalian semua adalah istimewa, terbaik dari yang terbaik. Rancangan tentang EXO ini telah lama kami buat. EXO yang artinya luar biasa. Kalian berasal dari EXO Planet, dimana kalian memiliki kekuatan masing-masing. Dan kalian akan dibagi menjadi dua sub-group. EXO-K untuk EXO-Korea dan EXO-M untuk EXO-Mandarin."

Semua orang kini duduk di atas lantai, membentuk lingkaran. Dan hampir semua mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Sampai di sini, ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

Di samping Baekhyun, tangan Chanyeol melayang ke udara.

"Pelatih, apa kita akan membentuk Co-Ed grup?" Chanyeol bertanya, wajahnya murni penasaran.

"Co-Ed grup?" sang pelatih, dan semua orang menatapnya bingung. Co-Ed grup adalah grup yang terdiri dari laki-laki dan perempuan dalam satu kelompok. Jadi apa maksudnya dengan Co-Ed grup?

Seketika jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Mungkinkah ... Chanyeol telah mengetahui rahasianya?

Dengan cepat ia menunduk memeriksa dadanya. Penyamarannya masih tertutup seperti tadi pagi. Tapi ... bagaimana Chanyeol tahu?

"Apa maksudmu Co-Ed grup?"

"Itu ...," Chanyeol mengerjap sebentar, memilih kata sementara ia membolak-balikkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun, dan seorang pria pendek yang duduk di seberangnya. Luhan, kalau tidak salah. "Kenapa ... mereka cantik-cantik?"

"Yah! Apa maksudmu cantik?!"

Tidak ada yang sempat mencegahnya, karena Luhan telah merangkak maju dan mencengkeram kerah pakaian Chanyeol. Wajahnya sangat tidak terima.

"Siapa yang kau bilang cantik?!" teriaknya.

Baekhyun meringis. Harus ia akui, pria ini memang sangat cantik, tubuhnya sependek Baekhyun, wajahnya mulus bersih dengan mata besar yang indah dan hidung kecil. Suaranya juga halus, tidak terlalu laki-laki. Wajar saja jika orang menyangka ia perempuan. Tapi demi keselamatannya, Baekhyun tidak mengatakan itu.

"Benar!" ujarnya, justru menyokong Luhan. Ia berusaha sekerasnya agar suaranya terdengar _manly._ "Apa maksudmu menunjuk-nunjuk kami dan mengatakan cantik? Aku ini laki-laki yang tampan, tahu!"

"Nah! Dengarkan itu!" Luhan melepaskan Chanyeol. Sayup-sayup, Baekhyun dapat mendengar anggota yang lain cekikikan di belakang. Ia tidak bisa memastikan, karena Luhan memandanginya saat ini.

Pria itu tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Luhan."

"Baekhyun."

Dan ketika Baekhyun menjabat tangan Luhan, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Mungkinkah ... ia bukan satu-satunya yang menyamar di sini? Mungkinkah ... Luhan satu kaum dengannya?

.

* * *

.

Malam itu, sambil menunggu bis yang akan membawa mereka ke tujuan masing-masing, Chanyeol ke rumahnya dan Baekhyun ke rumah Junhoe, mereka duduk dengan senyum yang tidak bisa lepas dari bibir.

Di tangan masing-masing adalah satu es krim batang, milik Baekhyun rasa stroberi dan Chanyeol rasa pisang. Chanyeol yang membelikannya.

"Aku tidak sabar memberitahu keluargaku bahwa aku akan segera debut," ujar Chanyeol, untuk yang ke sekian ratus kalinya. "Yoora akan berhenti meledekku. Lihat saja."

Baekhyun menggigit es krimnya pelan dan mengangguk-angguk. "Aku juga tidak sabar memberitahu Junhoe."

"Junhoe?" Chanyeol tampak mengerutkan alis lagi. Dan Baekhyun diam-diam ingin memukul kepalanya, seharusnya ia tidak bercerita itu pada Chanyeol. Kalau penyamarannya terbongkar, bagaimana? "Siapa?"

"Temanku," ujarnya, lalu menggigit es krimnya lagi dalam usaha menghindari obrolan lebih jauh.

Chanyeol sepertinya juga tidak berniat menekan karena topiknya kembali berubah. "Baekhyun apa kau kedinginan?"

"Huh?"

Chanyeol membuka telapak tangannya, lalu ia tampak berkonsentrasi tinggi menatap telapak tangannya itu, membuat Baekhyun keheranan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menciptakan api. Kekuatanku kan api."

Hmm ... memukul kepala orang dengan sepatu sampai pingsan bisa masuk penjara tidak? Karena Baekhyun ingin sekali melakukannya sekarang. Setelah Choi Sajang-nim memberitahunya bahwa kekuatannya adalah api, Chanyeol sepertinya mendadak gila.

"Apaan, sih," ujarnya, menjauhkan tangan itu dan terkekeh kecil.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Baekhyun, lihat deh."

Baekhyun mendongak, mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol pada langit di atas mereka. Langit malam ini cerah. Bulan tidak terlihat namun bintang-bintang bertaburan memenuhi langit.

Chanyeol menunjuk salah satunya, yang paling terang. "Itu Baekhyunee."

"Huh?" Baekhyun beralih menatap sisi wajahnya, lagi-lagi kebingungan.

Sampai Chanyeol menoleh padanya dan menawarkan senyum itu lagi. "Baekhyunee adalah cahaya. Dan bintang-bintang itu adalah Baekhyunee. Kelak, setiap malam dan menatap keluar jendela sebelum tidur, aku akan selalu mengingat Baekhyunee."

Baekhyun segera membuang wajah. Ia nyaris yakin, pipinya bercahaya merah sekarang.

.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Gimana? Ada pendapat? Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan. Anyway tolong baca ini dong.**

**Saya lagi buka PO sampai 5 Oktober, novel ChanBaek yang berjudul Paper Hearts. Cocok untuk kamu yang suka cerita sad dan angst. FF ini awalnya dipost di Asianfanfic dan sudah diterjemahkan ke berbagai bahasa lho. Jangan sampai ketinggalan, ayo cek IG specialnay27. **

**PS: Ada giveawaynya juga.**


End file.
